


かわいいピーチ 「cute peach」 (DISCONTINUED)

by Virus_Tripped



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus_Tripped/pseuds/Virus_Tripped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My life used to be simple. I used to be sure of everything in it. I used to be less concerned with things. All I cared about was getting laid and high at parties. Now all I care about,</p><p>All I know,</p><p>All I'm sure of,</p><p>Is him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	かわいいピーチ 「cute peach」 (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally going to upload this piece of shit. Sorry it's so short, but I'm lazy and really upset that the original version I wrote got deleted from my phone  
> next chapter will be better~

My life used to be simple. I used to be sure of everything in it. I used to be less concerned with things. All I cared about was getting laid and high at parties. Now all I care about,

All I know,

All I'm sure of,

Is him...

 

* * *

 

    It all started one summer night. The air was cool, and the breeze was thick, and hot. The clattered chatter of people wafted down to him from the house, and as he neared, the door opened, blasting him with a stream of heart pounding bass. They had arrived all of five minutes ago and as Koujaku walked inside, he noticed Beni already had a drink in his hand and was gesturing towards him. People were everywhere, outside in trees, on the lawn, the road, and inside covering every surface they could crawl over. Many were already hammered, and as Koujaku listened to various conversations he realised just how drunk they all were. He laughed and continued to push through the crowds. He had someone to find, because for once, he liked the guy whose party this was. Beni caught up with him and pushed a drink into his hand. A cocktail of saki and beer and he didn't want to know what else. He grinned, and stepped over a girl tangled in her underwear. What a mess.  
   

    They made their way to the backyard, certain that their friend would be their. Koujaku glanced at Beni, and a wave of familiarity hit him. Beni was like a brother to him, and they certainly looked matching like close brothers would. They contrasted each other, as Beni had red hair, and dark purple irises with large black pupils. Koujaku's own hair was long and purple, while his eyes were a bright red colour. They couldn't have looked any more similar. People often said things about their appearance, but Koujaku and Beni thought nothing of, often as it was a way for lesser beings to hide their own issues.

     Usually Koujaku didn't take much notice of people at parties, unless he wanted something from them or he actually knew them. This party was no different, and the people seemed to blur together to form one colourful, seething mass of bodies. As koujaku made his way to the very back of the house, someone pushed past him. Any other time he wouldn't have given it any more thought, but this time, he did. Their arms gently brushed together, for all but a moment, and a jolt of electricity ran up his arm. He spun round only to see a slightly smaller figure walking away, becoming lost in the crowd. Koujaku felt his heart beat rise...                                                                                                                   This person was by far the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. 'New years resolution made, I'm gonna fuck him before the night is through.' From what Koujaku had seen, the guy had a lot pf piercings, and that was just his face. 'I wonder where else he's hiding them.."

 

* * *

 

As Koujaku stepped outside a cool breeze blew through his hair, pushing his fringe off of his face. Someone grabbed his arm, and for a moment, he hoped it would be the beautiful stranger. Beni had managed to catch him, as they had been separated in the large crowd near the back door. "Dude, are you alright, you seemed to space out for a moment. What, you high or someshit?" They both laughed for a moment before koujaku just shook his head and walked off, Beni running to catch up. They stopped when they came to a guy, talking to a few different people. He was shortish, with long blue hair, and a very blue outfit. He had pink headphones around his neck, and an arm around a taller guy to his left.          
 "Aoba!" Koujaku called out as the other people milled away to rejoin the party. The blue head and co. turned around at the familiar call. Koujaku hugged Aoba, and in turn his associate. "Ren and I are so glad you could make. I didn't think you would!" The taller of the two, Ren, shook his head slightly. "Aoba, please don't speak on my behalf." He whispered hurriedly to Aoba but Koujaku's attention wan't on them as such. He had noticed that Aoba seemed tired out for some reason, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Aoba was probably just tired from organising such an amazing party. The group talked for some time, until they realised they were low on beverages. Ren and Beni left to get more, and Koujaku watched as they walked off. They seemed very happy in each others presence. He often noted Beni's eagerness to see Ren, and maybe things would work out for them. He _hoped_ things would work out for them.

    "Aoba-saaaaaaaan~!" Koujaku turned back to his friend to watch a couple of younger girls pulling him away. Aoba was throwing him an apologetic look. Suddenly a loud splash echoed through the yard. As Koujaku turned to see what was going on, he watched in shock as people began throwing themselves, both fully dressed, and fully not, into the pool. Koujaku laughed and ran to join in. He floated around and joined in with peoples conversations. He stole someones smoke and waded to the edge of the pool. He lent against it and watched the people as they continued to jump into the pool. He liked people watching. It was a good way to pass the time, without doing too much.  
There were people of every description here tonight, and they were all doing different things. Some were dancing inside and outside, some talked and stood around, some sat and smoked or drunk, while others ran around and chased each other. Some were playing games, a rather brutal match of beer pong had been taking place inside when he first arrived. As he scanned the people, he found himself staring at the far edge of the wall. It was close to the driveway, and he saw couples walking both in and out of the carport, some arriving, others leaving. He watched as someone walked to the corner and lent up against it. Koujaku's breath hitched. It was him! _'Finally!'_

Koujaku pulled himself up from the pool and walked around the edge, careful to avoid hands as they made to grab at him. He groaned in annoyance as his wet jeans began to chafe at his crotch while he walked. He carefully pulled off his shoes, then his jeans, followed by his jacket. It was unseasonably warm, and there had been no snow all year but it didn't look like anyone minded. His shirt was soaked right through, so soon that ended up on the ground, in a pile with the rest of his clothes. He felt eyes on him as he fixed his hair, so he looked up from under his lashes and scanned the people. His gaze stood still as it finally found its target. His eyes were a piercing green, but maybe that was just the light, but it didn't matter. What did matter though, was the way he was staring at him, like a predator stalking its prey. It made Koujaku falter, but only for a moment. He started walking towards the man, hyper aware of his every movement.   
As he got closer, he was able to make out the mans features, and his clothing. He was dressed in black pants and a short sleeved shirt with a loose tie with a beanie. He had a bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He seemed more normal that half the people here. He watched intensely as Koujaku walked over and lent against the wall next to him. Time passed for a while as they said nothing, hardly acknowledging each others presence, before the nameless man spoke. "That's rude."  
Koujaku laughed, and shrugged before taking a sip from the beer he'd just taken from the mans grasp. "I'm not apologising. It's equally as rude to say hello when someone makes the effort to come over to you." The man said nothing before taking back his drink. _'Not very talkative now, are we?'_ Koujaku sighed before dropping the butt of his smoke on the ground. _'What a waste of time, he obviously doesn't like me.'_ He glanced up as he saw the man move out the corner of his eyes. Suddenly the man was pressed right up against him, their faces a mere breath apart. "You obviously like me, no?" and suddenly Koujaku's lips were crushed beneath his. _'Things might work out after all.'_

* * *

 


End file.
